


Christmas Day Kink Eighteen: Neji/Shikamaru

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Cages, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: They had a fight and Neji was stupid enough to pretend he didn't care, meaning he didn't go after him before Shikamaru left on his mission. Now it's the night before Chrismas Eve and Shikamaru is supposed to be back, but even Neji isn't sure if he is coming home.





	Christmas Day Kink Eighteen: Neji/Shikamaru

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, another Christmas day kink complete...!

Neji couldn’t help but squirm, sitting in place for long periods of time had never been an issue before, but of course, that wasn’t the case right now. He was worried, nervous just all out scared. Nothing had gone right in the past couple of weeks and now he was worried about what was going to happen. He and Shikamaru had gotten into a nasty fight the night before Shikamaru left on a mission. It had been stupid, Shikamaru had been in the right and he the wrong, but he didn’t want to admit it. In the end, Shikamaru had just scowled at him informing him that he would stay with his mother for the night. And in the morning, he left, Neji didn’t even stop by to say goodbye.

Of course, now he was upset about it all. Almost a month away Neji isn’t upset anymore. He is just worried and scared. This is the longest that Shikamaru has been away with the man mad at him. What if he didn’t come home? What if he went to his mothers instead of their apartment? He had been petty, and his own pride had stopped him from seeking his partner out before he left. This has, of course, had caused Neji great distress after several days. Which then lead to him punishing himself.

In a box in the back of their closet sat the sex toys. Objects that could be used for astonishing pleasure or appalling pain depending on what Shikamaru is feeling. Or what Neji himself had done to deserve it. In that box is a cage, it’s not used all that often. Mostly when he can’t keep his hands to himself or when Shikamaru wants Neji to focus. It is usually used as a device for punishment, as it stops him from getting hard or even having an orgasm. Neji doesn’t like the device at all, but he is quick to take it out. He needs to be punished, and without Shikamaru there to do it for him Neji knows that he must do it himself.

Now as he waits for Shikamaru to return he can feel the cage move under his clothing more and more. He is more conscious of the thing than when he had put it on almost a month ago. Neji has spent the whole morning cleaning their apartment repeatedly. Making sure that everything is in top-notch state and ready for his partner to come home to. The only question though it he going to come home to it? Neji had spent so much time fretting that now once he’s settled down, he can’t help but worry and squirm.

Their home is quiet, too quiet for him to be actively happy about it. Shikamaru should have returned hours ago and no Neji is starting to think that he isn’t going to come home. Something in him lurches at that thought. Head in his hands he can’t help but sniffle, it was all his fault after all. Of course, Shikamaru would still be mad at him. Why did Neji think that he wouldn’t still be? Just because Shikamaru was the move level-headed one of the two of them when it comes to arguments doesn’t mean that he would have calmed down. Shikamaru knows how to hold a grudge, Neji knows that better than anyone. Yet he thought, Neji thought he would come home to him.

The tears are streaming down his cheeks and Neji can’t help but curl up on the couch, he really did fuck this one up, didn’t he? At some point, Neji notes that he must have dozed off. Only waking to a had cradling through his hair. His eyes are foggy but even in his dulled state, he knows that no one should have gotten this close to him without him realizing it.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch Neji, that can’t be good for your back.”

Neji takes a second before catching up with his surroundings, “Shika?”

The hand stops before warm brown eyes come into view, “Yes, now why are you out here and not in our bedroom?”

Neji shakes his head sitting up, “I was waiting for you. You didn’t come home… I got upset and I guess I fell asleep on the couch.”

Shikamaru watches Neji sit up he can see the tear-stained cheeks and it makes him frown. He can’t help but reach out and brush his fingers over the cheeks even though he knows that they won’t be wet. That Neji was crying earlier and not now. So, it comes to him as such a surprise to feel fresh tears hit his fingers.

“Neji why are you crying, love what is wrong?”

Neji sniffled slipping into Shikamaru’s lap with ease burying his face in the other's shoulder, “I thought you weren’t going to come home.”

Shikamaru frowns, “Why wouldn’t I? This is my home isn’t it?”

Neji hiccups, “Of course it’s your home. It’s just… when you left, you were angry with me. And rightfully so. I just thought that you were still upset with me, that you didn’t want to come home. I waited up and you didn’t come home. Shika you didn’t come home.”

Shikamaru smiled brushing his fingers through Neji’s hair. It was all starting to make sense now, “I’m not mad at you anymore Neji. And I didn’t come home because we just got back, a couple of hours ago. I just now got out of the debriefing.”

Neji pulls back and blinks, there are more tear stains now that slip down his cheeks. His face is red and puffy, but he doesn’t want to stop looking at Shikamaru, the thought that Shikamaru did come home is a lot to think about, “But you were so mad… I was so upset with you… and then I thought you went back to your moms.”

Shikamaru kisses the top of Neji’s head, “All is forgiven Neji. All was forgiven the next morning, but you didn’t come to say goodbye, so you didn’t know that. And I would never, you hear me never do something like that to you. Do you understand.”

Neji nods his head sliding it onto Shikamaru’s shoulder again. “Bed?”

Shikamaru hums, “Well I’m partial to a shower, would you like to join me?”

Neji is up and out of Shikamaru’s lap in a matter of seconds leaping his way to the bathroom not even thinking about the little predicament that awaits Shikamaru under his clothing. Neji can hear Shikamaru getting the shower up and running as he goes about getting them some clean PJs and pulling back the covers on the bed. Though he has already had one shower, he isn’t all that worried about having another, especially if that means he can have it with his partner.

When he enters the bathroom there is already steamrolling around the room and fog covering the mirror. Neji sets the items that they will need after their shower is done on the counter before taking his clothing off. It’s at that precise moment that he remembers what is under his clothing. Neji’s hands drop down in front of his groin and his cheeks flush.

Shikamaru gives him a look at his back was turned when Neji had come in and started to strip, “We’ve been together for five years and now you are embarrassed?”

He chuckles before kissing Neji’s cheek and stepping into the shower, “Do you plan to join me, or is that cage going to keep you frozen all night?”

Neji squeaked, “How?”

Shikamaru smirked, “did you really think that I couldn’t feel it when you crawled up onto my lap.”

Neji blinked he hadn’t even thought about that. His face flushed an even darker scarlet before slipping into the shower with Shikamaru. He had just been so happy that Shikamaru was home, that he wasn’t angry with him anymore. Of course, Shikamaru and his brilliant mind would come to figure it all out by feeling it into through his pants. Shikamaru smiled softly at him and cupped him with amusement as Neji squirmed in his hold.

The shower is long and hot, the scolding water sliding down his back and ass. The feeling of Shikamaru pressed into the front of him. His mind numbs with the pleasure of getting to hold and feel his partner once more. The touch of his lips on Neji’s skin, Shikamaru’s hands skimming down his back grasping his ass. Pulling him forward towards him as he kisses him repeatedly. Neji is in love and in pure heaven.

Once the shower is over Neji found himself stumbling back into their room. He wasn’t sure he could get sex tonight and somehow he was okay with that. Just having Shikamaru here with him was going to be enough for him, everything else could wait till morning. Hell, it could wait till Shikamaru wasn’t so tired anymore. Neji stilled as Shikamaru brushed his fingers against his ass slipping into his crack putting slight pressure on Neji’s rim.

Shikamaru’s hand moves back and down between Neji’s legs. One of his thumbs presses into the cool metal encasing his penis, “How long have you been wearing this, hum?”

Neji shifts ever so slightly, “Ah… almost a month… a couple of days after you left.”

His voice is so soft that he isn’t sure that Shikamaru even heard him. Neji is about to speak up again to inform Shikamaru of how long he has been wearing it when he feels a soft kiss behind his left ear.

“Oh, is that so, and why would you wear it for so long. A device I know you don’t like wearing, hum?”

Neji’s breath hitches so quickly as his hands tighten in a fist. He can’t help but reach back to find some purchase on Shikamaru. Of course, there isn’t anything for him to grab onto. He feels the pressure of Shikamaru’s half hard cock pressing into his ass as Shikamaru steps closer sliding his arms around his front fondling his cock. Neji and Shikamaru both know that Neji can’t get hard the cage will stop that from happening. Neji is sure that Shikamaru doesn’t care he’s done this before, pulling pleasure from him only to leave him wanting for more, something that he can’t have.

Shikamaru smirks softly against his neck and Neji answers, “Punishment…”

“Punishing yourself for me is you, I don’t know I think you should have to wear it for a bit longer, after all, you decided to put it on.”

Neji squirms at the words but doesn’t argue, he’d sleep through it tonight if that was what Shikamaru wanted. But that didn’t mean he would be happy about it. Neji knew that he wasn’t meant to like being punished, as that was the point, to punish.

He takes a deep breath before speaking again, “If that is what you want sir.”

Shikamaru smiled softly pulling back, “I could fuck you with it still on. Ream your prostate repeatedly making you more and more frustrated before milking you. Do all of that and you’d let me do it, wouldn’t tell me to stop, you truly believe that you deserve it.”

Neji shuttered at that thought, he didn’t want any of that to happen. Neji absolutely hated it when Shikamaru did things like that. But at the same time, he loved it, the feeling of being so fully controlled. Knowing that Shikamaru would take care of everything that he didn’t need to think about it, that there wasn’t anything he could do that it was all taken care of.

“If that would please you, sir.”

Shikamaru actually chuckled, “Well I think you’ve pretty much punished yourself enough for a while, so why don’t you bend over the bed and in the morning, I’ll take that little cage off. So, wrapped up nicely like a little Christmas present.”

Neji shuffled over to their bed to do as he was told, bending over and grasping the sheets. Shikamaru patted his ass before pulling his hand back and bringing it down sharply. Neji let out a shriek, not from the pain but the shock of the hit. Though he knew it was coming he didn’t see it coming. He knew that bending over the bed meant getting his ass spanked, that didn’t mean that it still didn’t surprise him.

Five more swats came down on Neji’s ass and thighs just as hard as the first one. Neji whimpered through them, the sting burning his ass. He knows that it will be red by the end of this little endeavor. The last four come down harder making the whimpers turn to shouts, but once the tenth one is landed Shikamaru just rubs his ass softly allowing him to calm down.

“Don’t punish yourself, that’s my job. Do you understand? I am the one that’s allowed to dole out your punishment. Me, not you, understood?”

Neji whimpers but mumbles his agreement. His cheeks stained with tears that he didn’t realize he had shed. Shikamaru pulled him up, turned him around and kissed Neji’s cheeks softly.

“Now as for this little problem,” he reaches between Neji’s legs once more, “We will keep it on until tomorrow since you have seen fit to put it on in the first place.”

Neji huffed but leaned in for a kiss, he already had a feeling that Shikamaru wasn’t going to back off letting him take it off tonight. Shikamaru gladly kissed him before walking around and slipping into bed. Neji followed quickly after snuggling up to his partner.

“I missed you… Thank you for coming home, to me and for Christmas.”

Shikamaru kissed the top of his head once more, “I missed you too love, now get some sleep. Christmas Eve awaits us in the morning.”

Neji sighed happily, “Love you too.”


End file.
